1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of analyzing data utilizing data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of analyzing data utilizing data processing systems through the application of multiple structure maps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many professions require the collection, organization, and analysis of information and ideas in order to draw conclusions and generate new ideas and concepts. These professions include academic and scientific research, legal, criminal case investigation, business, journalism, intelligence analysis, and other professions that required the examination and analysis of various sources of information. The information utilized by these professions may take many different forms, including, but not limited to, text, rich text, images, numbers, dates and times, geographic locations, media files, etc.
The analysis of information to extract conclusions and the synthesis of new ideas generally involves organizing, sorting, categorizing, and connecting the elements of information until patters emerge and concepts are formulated. Often, the appropriate structure for organizing the information to expose patterns and ideas is not readily apparent until analysis begins. The model utilized by the researcher to organize the information is likely to change during the course of the analysis. For example, a criminal investigator may wish to look at information about a crime organized around people, geography, or time. The criminal investigator can gain more insight about the crime by placing two people in the same place at the same time.
The types of models utilized by researches vary widely and include approaches such as hierarchical categories, genealogical inheritance, timelines, two-dimensional geographic maps, matrices, and checklists. Fortunately, many different models can be constructed on a fairly small set of inherent data structures. For example, a tree structure provides a base for any of the hierarchical types of categorization, genealogy, and checklists. A network structure can provide a base for geographic analysis or for a model of the relationships between groups or organizations. A grid structure can be utilized to connect two concepts such as time and place. A linear structure can map time or the structure of a printed document, including headings and paragraphs.
Often, a researcher does not know which data structure would be appropriate for his or her specific task. Time that is wasted in merely deciding how to organize the collected information would be much better spent analyzing the information. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for organizing and analyzing information utilizing a data processing system that enables a researcher to quickly reorganize collected information in multiple structure maps.